Falling Slowly
by bleedingmaroon
Summary: "Marry me Hiccup." "W-what?" " Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, will you marry me?" Merida only has a few months left to find a husband by herself or the games for her hand will start all over again. So, what does a girl with a single guy best friend supposed to do? Of course, cross her fingers behind her back as she ask him to spend the rest of his life with her. Sounds easy, right?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I dont own HTTYD and Brave.**

* * *

**Prologue:**

Merida's POV

Six years.

It has been six years since everything happen.

Six years had passed since I became 16, since I fought for my hand, since I turned my mom into a bear and since I'm able to choose the man that I will marry because of love instead of having an arranged marriage.

It's already been six years but I'm still not able to find anyone that I can love.

Sighing, I rolled in my bed and looked at the ceiling.

Tomorrow is my 22nd birthday and I will only have one exact year to choose and find love on my own before I'm force to marry a virtual stranger.

It's frustrating, I'm allowed to find my own husband but I don't have forever to find one.

If it's not for that law that stated that every single heir or heiress should be married at the age of 23 with or without their consent to ensure the lineage of rulers. I will not have this problem.

Even though I have a choice, I don't want to disobey the law and leave the responsibilities to the boys.

Those three sweet little devils even talked to our parents. Harris, the oldest of them, along with Hubert and Hamish, convinces Ma and Da that if I don't want to get married I could pass the throne to them with Harris as the acting monarch and I could be free to marry anyone at any time I wanted without being pressured.

They already told Ma and Da that the three of them can rule together so I can be free of the responsibility. It is a touching move and it's pretty surprising because I don't even bribe them my lifetime supply of puddings and pastries.

I still remembered how they tell us about their plan when the three of them rule over DunBroch. I cannot help but giggle when I remembered that among those plans are having a huge stash of pastries and puddings in their bedroom. Those surely made me think for a second that what they are proposing for are more for their sweet tooth than my happiness.

But that is not even a choice, I learn a lot of things when I turned my mom into a bear and one of those is to face and accept all of your responsibilities.

Aside from that, I already have this settle with Ma and Da. The next day after I turn Ma into a human, we had a long discussion and they explained to me everything that I needed to know, including the law. They will not push me to meet anyone and there is no arranged marriage that is going to happen until I reached 23 and I'm still single.

Burrowing my head deep into my covers, I also realized that the whole kingdom was starting to doubt my capabilities. I already heard them whispering about their uncertain and doubt about me and I need to calm them down. If I didn't get married after my 23rd birthday, chaos will ensue and the people will rebel and lost their trust at us.

Rolling into my back and staring at the stone ceiling, I contemplate how much the past six years change me. The past six years taught me to be mature and think of the kingdom before myself. I'm still the same ol' spunky and adventurous princess but I learn to tame myself.

I learn not to lost track of time while I'm in the woods. I learn how to force my hair in a braid so it's more manageable and presentable to look at. I even force and struggle with myself to learn how to sit, talk and walk like my Ma always wanted me to, a fine lady and the future Queen of DunBroch.

To be honest, there are times that I can't recognize myself in a mirror. Yes, my eyes are the same clear blue, those freckles that dances across my check are still there, I still even have the youth roundness of my face but it's not me anymore. I can't even bring myself to push my old self back.

Since the day that I turned my mother into a bear and brought her back, I do all the things she wanted me to do that I can tolerate. I did it without frowning and complaining because of the guilt that I always feel when I look at my Ma. It is always there in the bottom of my stomach. It still gnaws and consumes me. It even haunts me in my dreams and brings me terrible nightmares.

She changes a lot, she really does but she is still the same and I wouldn't blame her for that. She forgives me a long time ago but I'm the one who can't forgive myself.

Out the bout of frustration, I threw my pillows across the room to relief the stress bubbling and building inside me. Breathing hard, I yanked my hair out of sheer frustration.

Having a childish tantrum calm my nerves in way I can't explain, but I knew being childish and dealing with things that way couldn't help me at all.

Standing up, I retrieved the pillows and tossed all of them back into my bed except the last one then I walked towards the window and open it.

Having the cold breeze blew past to my face and into my curls is comforting. I sighed and looked at the stars while I hugged my pillow.

I thought that being free to find love on my own is easy but alas, I'm wrong. Back then, I thought that if I found a man that I can truly see as a man, as a partner and as an equal then I'm settled, but being a princess doesn't make it easier.

I can't travel on my own, I had an army of maids now trailing after me and if I had some male guest I need to act all prim and proper and if I don't they always looked at me like I grew another head.

How can I truly let myself fell in love, if every time that I talk to someone I can't let myself go? I feel constricted and fake and simply not me.

I guess I can now understand why they favor arranged marriage so much. Aside from having a stronger connection with another village or kingdom, it can also provide certainty to anyone who's in that position. They are certain that they will live together in their life time, that they will have children together and the most important part is that they know that they can grow and learn to love each other.

And now, I'm being stupid because I'm considering having an arranged marriage.

But would it really be as bad as I thought?

I only want one thing. I only want to have someone who I can grow old with and who will love me as me. I only wanted to have something like Ma and Da have together.

And now it seemed like only a dream that I can never have.

Looking again at the twinkling sky I made a wish.

"May I find someone who can love me as Merida and not as Princess Merida."

Hearing the rustling of the leaves I don't even bother to close my windows. I walked towards my bed and lay down. There is only one thing that I'm certain.

I need to find a husband and after six years I still don't have an idea how.


	2. Chapter 2: The Bow

**Disclaimer: If I own How To Train Your Dragon and Brave, Hiccup and Merida will end up together and they will live happily ever after.**

**This chapter is dedicated to purpledolpin05 for being the first person to review, favorite and follow Falling Slowly.**

* * *

Chapter One: The Bow

The bright sun flittered across the room, the birds were singing merrily outside and the sky was clear and bright. Typically it's a good day for everyone except Merida.

"Argh! Why did I leave that blasted window open?"

Blocking her eyes from the harsh sunlight, she stumbled out of her bed and made her way towards the open window. Merida abruptly shut it close and draw the curtains in its side to cover it. The whole room was then covered in darkness with the exception of a few rays of light that passed through some gaps of the stone wall.

Throwing back herself in the bed, she laid down and looked at the ceiling. It's her 22nd birthday today and her last year to find a husband. She must do it seriously now or the games for her hand will take place again. Turning her head on her side, she realized that if the games happen again someone has to win and she cannot fight for her hand like she did years ago.

Burying her head in the pillow she cursed all of her suitors from the last six years under her breath. There had been a lot of them, some were even very persistent and still visits her once or twice a month, but no one made her feel special. What they all did was bore her out of her mind with their stories about how great and rich they were or made her wanted to puke by showering her all compliments and praise that were borderline cliché.

Getting up, she decided that she must prepare herself for another long day and deal with all her problems later_._

Reaching under her pillow, she grabbed her bracelet turned anklet and put it on her left ankle. It was only a simple black corded rope with beads on the end but it's more valuable than that. She looked at it for more than a couple of seconds and she started to get ready.

* * *

After being in the bathroom, she noticed that her maids had already been in there. All of the windows in her room were drawn open and there was a dress that was carefully laid in her bed.

Knowing that they left her to get something, she hastily put her dress on and started to yank at her hair with her brush. After tugging at a knot a lot more forceful than she likes, she sat it down and she looked at her reflection in the mirror.

Her hair was still the same wild red curly locks like before but it became tamer now. It curled a lot nicer than they did years ago but there was still too much of it.

Looking back at the brush, she realized that it would take half an hour to wrestle all the knots in her hair. She didn't want her maids to see her combing it and attempt to help her.

She really like her maids, Lucia and Tania, but she wanted to be chided by her mother than to let those two get their hands in her hair. She still shudders when she remembered how those two made her eyes water when they tried to comb her hair as gently as they can.

Running towards her door to go to the castle's kitchen to grab some breakfast, she saw something in the corner of her eye. She stopped at her tracks and turned around.

After six years, there were many changes that happened to her. She got a couple of inches taller, her body became more feminine and she simply grew up. With that, every stunt that she could easily pull together back then becomes harder and more taxing. The most disappointing part was that she outgrown her bow. She could still shot as flawless as ever but it takes more time and precision. The strings felt somehow shorter and the length of it started to bother her. She even snapped the bowstring more than once.

Being a princess, she could always request for a new bow but she cannot bring herself to change the bow that her father gave to her as a gift.

So, when she saw a new bow on her bed side table, she dashed toward it. Her heart was beating as fast as it always has been when she was riding Angus or when she shots her arrows towards its target. She could defnitely shot one at that with ease. Her fingers were shaking with the anticipation of touching it, to feel it under her fingers, to pull its bowstring taut and fire an arrow with it for the first time.

Carefully handling it as if it's a fine piece of porcelain, she started to inspect it. It was made of light wood with reddish brown color. What really caught her attention was its design that made her gasped and laughed out loud after realizing what it means.

"Very clever," she said as she nodded her head and wiped at the tears at the corner of her eyes.

"Very clever indeed. Who ever made it knows how to make a weapon that symbolizes its owner."

Touching her hair consciously she smiled and shook her head. At first glance, the bow seemed to be simple and ordinary but it's not. The whole bow was carved with tight spiral that intertwined and tangled with each other. The patterns were complicated and it really resembles the way her hair messed up when she was ridding all day outside.

"This is crazy. I have a new bow that is inspired out of my own wild and unruly hair."

Trailing her fingers along the length of the bow, she traced one of the spirals that ran in it and found her name engraved in smooth flowing script. A huge grin wormed its way on her lips. She needed to thank her father for this.

* * *

Merida ran as fast as she cod towards the castle's dining room. She was holding her dress' hem with her left hand and her bow on the other one. She carefully treaded and ran past the maids who were cleaning the hallway, giving them a little nod as a greeting and a beaming smile that she wore.

Stopping outside the door, she leaned against it and caught her breath. Her ears were ringing from running too fast. She put her hand in her chest and waited for her heart beat to calm down. Turning her head to the side, she looked at the occupants of the room. Her grin was still present in her face.

Her three brothers looked at her with raised brows, they were poking at their foods and with the expression that they wore, it was clear that they couldnt wait to have their sweet fix for this morning.

Harris, Hubert and Hamish were still the same mischievous boys that love to prank anyone and they seemed to get a lot better with it every year. They were already twelve years old and they were starting their lessons with their mother.

"Good morning," the triplets greeted her at once. They looked bored and itching to do some kind of mischief around.

"No greetings for my birthday then?" she asked while she raised her brow with a playful expression on her face as she sat on the chair across those three. She carefully laid her bow on the chair next to her. Then one of the maids brought her food in together with a caramel pudding.

The triplets looked at her with wide eyes and bemused expression. Looking at each other, Harris voiced the thought that the three of them shared.

"Happy birthday, we completely forget that it is your birthday today."

Raising her right eye brow, the boys just shrugged and continued to poke their foods.

"Well, you look to be too happy today," Hubert said while he took a bit from his battered chicken.

"And that never happens when it's your birthday,"Hamish added as he pushed his plate away and tried to discreetly snatch her sister's pudding.

She swatted Hamish's hand and glared at him. Those three were not the only one who loves sweets and no one could steal her favorite. She then frown, it's right, she never really enjoyed her birthday these past years. It actually reached the point where she dreaded it. It became a reminder of how long did she had being free.

"Happy birthday my little princess," King Fergus greeted Merida as he entered the room. Queen Elinor was trailing after him, who shot a worried glance at her daughter. She knew how much her daughter resent her birthday and why she did.

"Happy birthday Merida," the queen said as she moved towards her daughter. She then gave Merida a comforting hug and a small pat in the back. Merida returned the hug and gave her mother a small smile.

"Thanks Da and Ma and I hate to break it to you Da, but I'm not a 'little princess' anymor,." She said as she gave her father a teasing smile.

"Oh, shut up Merida, you know that you will always be our little princess, right my dear," her father replied while he chuckled and looked at her wife for her opinion. Queen Elinor nodded at her husband's comment as she sat in her chair.

Remembering why she had been so happy this morning, Merida reached out for her bow.

"Thank you Da for this," she said as she held the bow upright for her father to see, a huge grin present in her face.

A confused expression crossed King Fergus face as his stare fixed on the bow that her daughter was holding for him to see.

"That's not from me, Merida," he answered her as he shrugged his shoulders.

Perplexed, she looked at her bow then to her father. If it didn't come from her father then who would gave this to her?

"Maybe it's from one of your suitors," her mother commented.

"It's your birthday by the way. Maybe one of them remembers and decided to give you a bow as a gift," she added with an obvious glee in her voice.

Merida sat it down and looked intently at it. If it's not from her father then who would gave her this?

* * *

Their breakfast flew by with her mother scolding the boys about playing with their food. Meanwhile, Merida keeps on pondering who might sent her a gift and none the less a bow. She never remembered any suitor who was interested in her skills in archery. There was no doubt that some of them would sent her gifts but a bow? never.

After their breakfast, everyone started to do their usual morning tasks except from Merida who was allowed to spend the day the way she likes. It was her birthday after all.

Letting out a sigh, she decided that a morning in the woods could help her clear her mind. Walking back towards her bedroom to grab her cloak and quiver, she made up her mind to ask her maids later who told them to give the bow to her.

Entering her room she stared at the bed side table where she found the bow. She was surprised to see a quiver on the side of it. She must over look it earlier. It has some blue stones embedded around it near the top that glows almost like a wisp.

Peeking inside, she found a dozen of arrows and a note stuck at the bottom of it.

_Merida,_

_Happy birthday to you, I remember how much you complain about your old bow in your letters and even though I already told you to get another one thousand of times you just wouldn't do it. So I thought that I could make you a new one and design it just for you. Gods, it is hard to imitate that crazy hair of yours. It almost takes me a month to finish that in my spare time. Things are going to be a lot busier here in Berk now that winter is approaching. Take care as always._

_-Hiccup_

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**So, this is the first chapter. Is this good or bad? Should I stick at first person like the prologue or is this better?**

**Also, thanks of you who read, follow, favorite and review FS. I'm totally amazed. I never expected the prologue to capture much of your attention.**

**To the guest reviewer, this was supposed to be something like that but I changed a lot of things so it's going to be more complicated than what I planned.**

**See you next time guys. Hopefully Hiccup will finally be in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Corded Bracelet

**Disclaimer: If I own How To Train Your Dragon and Brave almost all of the disclaimers in here have my real name on it.**

**This chapter is dedicated to the guest reviewer who loves smiley, you know who you are. Hey, I really wish you have an account so I can reply to your reviews as soon as I can instead of answering it on every update. By the way, I always look out for your review. They are amazing and funny.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Corded Bracelet**

**13 years ago**

_Today was one of the most awaited times in DunBroch. Three of the largest and well known merchant ships that claimed to travel around the world stopped by earlier this morning. It only sailed towards the kingdom twice a year, during the third week of spring and the second week of autumn._

_So even though the reddish orange sky turned into deep blue a couple of minutes ago and there was only an hour left before the merchants had to pack their merchandises, almost the whole population of DunBroch were still busy checking out every tents and stalls._

_Everyone who didn't have enough money was busy trading whatever useful items they had in hand for the stuffs that they wanted. Some children even trade their finest baby clothes behind their mother's back to get some new toys. Others who were not able to buy things that they like made the merchants promise to save certain items for them that they were going to buy next time. _

_Along with the bustling common folks of DunBroch, the royal family was also in there to browse and buy certain items in the last minute._

_Queen Elinor, who was four months old pregnant with the triplets, was busy searching for a book about multiple birth. She had been anxious ever since she learned that she was carrying a triplet. The queen and her husband King Fergus were overjoyed that after nine years they will had another child after Merida but after knowing that they were going to have more than one like she expected, and triplets in that case, she became worried and terrified. _

_Holding her daughter's hand she began to carefully walk towards one of the stalls with a lot of neatly piled and stacked books._

_"Good evening, your majesty. What can I do for you?" the old merchant woman greeted the queen. She pushed her spectacles towards the bridge of her nose and straightened her back, wincing as few of her brittle bones made a loud snapping sound._

_"Good evening too, I was wondering if you have some books about multiple child birth," the queen asked the old woman with thin white hair while unconsciously putting her hand on her round and protruding mid section._

_"Ah I see, you are carrying a twin my queen?" the old woman started conversationally while she started to pull a thin book under a pile of big ones in the counter that she was holding with her other hand._

_Giving a smile, the queen shook her head and helped the old woman to steady the pile of books that she was holding._

_"If life is easier than that but no, I'm carrying a triplet," she answered as she looked shyly at the older woman._

_Giving her a reassuring smile the old woman handed the queen a thin and an old journal that she got under the pile of books. "I know all the horror of carrying three kids at one time. It is actually my journal while being pregnant with my triplets."_

_The queen started to reach and paid for the journal but the other woman just shook her head. "You can get it for free."_

_Elinor looked surprised and touched. Flipping the journal open she saw entries of different dates. She gasped as she read one of the entries._

_"So, they are times that the three of them will kick together?" the queen asked as she looked at the old woman with wide eyes._

_"It may happen but not frequently but let me tell you it hurts a lot and you should pray that those babies you're carrying are well behaved," the old woman replied while making wild gestures with her hands and shuddering at the memory._

* * *

_Little Merida tuned out her mother and the old lady's conversation. She was getting bored as the minutes ticked down. She was itching to go somewhere and not to be stocked with her mother who was droning on and on about her pregnancy._

_She looked back at her mother and the old woman who were speaking animatedly with each other. She never seen her mother looked as eager as a child and she couldn't believe that it was all because the old woman had triplets a long time ago like her Ma. _

_She cannot even understand why her mother had been worried all this time because of having a triplet. Merida frowned, her father's hunting dog had seven puppies all at once and she never looked anxious like her mom and seven is one more than twice of three._

_Puffing her cheeks, she scanned her surroundings. All she could saw was different stall with colorful fabrics, sparkling jewelry and odd trinkets. Sighing, she pursed her lips and stood in her tip toes. She was losing hope in finding something interesting when she spotted her father standing at the tent which was selling different types of weapons and shields._

_She tugged at her mother's hand which was still loosely holding her's to get her attention._

_"What's the problem Merida?"her mother asked her after politely excusing herself from the white haired woman._

_"Can I go to Da? He is over there and I want to see those bows over that tent," she answered as she pointed a dainty finger towards her father's direction. _

_Looking at the place where her daughter was pointing she indeed saw her husband, a huge hulking man along the sea of people. Trailing her gaze back towards her daughter who looked excited and ready to bolt towards her father she finally nodded her head._

_"Okay, you can go where your father is but be careful and watch your step," she said as her daughter nodded her head up and down fervently._

_"Okay Ma, as if I will trip," Merida answered as she huffed and ran towards her father._

_Looking back at her daughter who was running as fast as she could, the queen shook her head. She already had a feeling that she was going to have a problem when Merida officially started her lesson as a fine lady._

* * *

_Merida ran as fast as she could before her mother had time to change her mind. She was excited to see what her father bought and of course, those little bow that she saw, so she need to get in there as fast as she can before her father leaves. Observing that there were a lot of people walking around and blocking her way, she stopped and looked around. Finding a dark alley between two tents that appears to be a shortcut she walked towards it._

_She cannot believe that the alley was longer than she thought but at least it was not crowded. As she saw her father's unmistakable red hair, she started to sprint towards him but then she tripped. She tripped right into her face. Groaning she stood up and dusted her dress. Her mother will be furious at her if she saw dirt stains at it. She only wished that her dress didn't have a tear. _

_Looking at the offending thing that had the guts to trip her, she only saw the ground. It didn't even have rocks on it. Deciding that she only became clumsy she turned around and continued walking towards her father. She didn't even consider that someone may trip her._

_Reaching the end of the alley, she pushed her red hair away from her face and looked around to search for her Da. Narrowing her eyes for any sight of her father in the dark, she finally spotted him. It seemed that he moved towards another tent. Beaming, Merida was about to trail after him when someone grabbed her from behind and put a soaked gag in her mouth. _

_She wad trashing wildly against her captor when she suddenly started to get dizzy. As sleep start to overcome her, she saw her father, who was carrying a small wooden sword, walking towards the direction she came from._

* * *

_She was moving softly from side to side as if someone is rocking her to sleep. Cracking one of her eyes open, Merida looked around and she realized that she was not in her bedroom. She was actually in a small unfurnished wooden room that smelled like old rotten books and fish. _

_She wrinkled her nose and sat up. Surveying the room she only saw a flimsy bed side table and stool. As the smooth rocking continues she finally had an idea that she was on a ship. She even remembered what happened yesterday._

_With a creaking sound the door opened. Whipping her head to the side, she saw a man with blond shaggy hair and stormy grey eyes who wore tattered clothes. Narrowing her eyes at him, she started to get up when she realized that her hands were tied in her side. _

_"What do you want from me?" she said in a firm voice. She remembered what her mother said to do in this kind of situation. 'Be calm and don't show them you are weak and afraid.'_

_ Speaking about her mom, she might be dead worried now together with her dad._

_"I just want you to cooperate," the man answered as he walked inside. He was carrying a tray of food. It was nothing much just porridge, apple and a glass of water._

_"Cooperate? You want me to cooperate after you kidnapped me?" she shouted. Forget about being calm and everything. She was getting anxious as the seconds go by. Her mom may had anxiety attack now or yesterday and that was a big no-no now that she was pregnant._

_"Listen kid, I only wanted some money and I will return you when I have it. I'm not even going to hurt you. All I wanted you to do is eat and at least keep your mouth shut," the blond man said as he set the tray on the princess' bed. The little kid had a temper._

_"Then why didn't you work for it!? You are lazy good for nothing excuse of a human being!?" Merida shouted as she glared with all her might towards the man. She was also tugging hard at her binds and it was painfully digging at her flesh._

_"I really need it fast! I need to pay all of my debt or they will kill me!" he shouted back at the red head. He was getting annoyed at the little runt's insult. _

_"And don't worry. I already left a letter for your parents. They already know by now that you are kidnapped," h__e added as he pinched the bridge of his nose._

_"And that supposed to make me feel good and thankful? Are you out of your mind? Bring me back to DunBroch!" Merida screamed at the top of her lungs. She was seeing red right now and if she suddenly got out from her binds she didn't know what she would did to the man in front of her. She was only nine but she knew a lot of tricks._

_"Okay, fine, I will bring you back to DunBroch after I have my money," the man said as he walked towards the door. He didn't have the patience and energy to deal with a royal brat. He slammed the door as he got out and left the princess alone._

_ Merida was seething and her wrist hurt a lot. She needed to get back at DunBroch soon._

* * *

**Five Days After**

_Hiccup was sitting at the cliff overlooking the deck. From there he could saw a lot of Vikings gathering around and waiting for the merchants like he was. But unlike anyone of them, he was not waiting for the ships to trade something. He was waiting for it so he could ran away._

_Ever since he started to walk everyone around, everyone in Berk called him a walking disaster. At first, they thought that it was only a phase and he would outgrow it, but well he doesn't. As he grows older, he was not only a walking disaster. He was also a clumsy, small, weak and useless boy__. He was not even worthy to be called a Viking let alone be the next chief._

_After almost setting the whole village in fire and almosy burning himself alive two weeks ago during the raid, his dad finally had enough and told him how useless and incapable he was. Since that day he graduated from being called Hiccup the Walking Disaster to Hiccup the Useless. It hurt him a lot that his father called him that and he felt worthless. So he finally decided that he will run away and prove to everyone that he could be someone worthy and capable._

_Thinking back at it now, Hiccup was having second thoughts about it. Maybe all of them were right that he couldn't do anything right at all and sneaking at the ships was not even a very good idea. What if they found him and they thought that he was a thief. Would they threw him in the freezing sea or make him a slave for the rest of his life?_

_Before he could chicken out on his own plan, Hiccup heard the sound of the horn that signals the ships' arrival. Looking down he saw the merchant ship. This was his chance, he could __go now or he could be coward._

_'Well running away is also a coward thing to do.' He told himself._

_Picking up his sack that contains spare cloths and everything important for him he finally decided what to do. He would go away and when he came back they will all respect him._

_Puffing out his chest and standing a little straighter. He began to walk down the village feeling nervous and more unsure than ever._

* * *

_Sneaking out into the ship was easier than he thought. Letting out a sigh he walked around the ship. He was unsure where he would go. It was like he was in a big maze. Every wooden hallway looked liked the other._

_After a few minutes, he finally realized that he was lost. Groaning, he finally admitted to himself that this was a worst idea. His father was right, he was really incapable in doing anything. What kind of person got in a ship and loses himself in the first five minutes?_

_Knowing that he cannot do anything, he just continued to walk around. Maybe he could saw someone and he could ask them to show him how to get out in this ship. He was really hopeless and useless._

_He continued to walk around and around when he suddenly heard a man's voice. Relief washed over him and he then followed the sound. He could finally ask someone the way out of this wooden maze. _

_He finally founds the close door where the man's gruff voice was coming from. As his curiosity takes over, he crouched down and looked at the key hole. _

_He was surprised to see a girl with wild red hair in there. She was gagged and her wrists were tied at her side. He then saw the lean man with blond hair. He must be the one who tied the girl in there and the owner of the voice that he heard._

_Pressing his ears in the door, he tried to catch what the man was saying._

_"You behave there kid. We are in Berk now and if you didn't do what I said. I will leave you in here," the man said in a gruff voice._

_"By the way, Vikings live in here and there are also lots of dragons that loomed in this place," he added as he turned to walk towards the door. The girl only let out a muffled protest._

_Hearing his heavy footsteps, Hiccup quickly ran towards the corner. He was hoping that the blond man would not went on his directions and find him._

_He held his breath and pressed his back in the wall. His heart was pounding hard against his chest. Standing as still as he can, he was urging his body to calm down._

_As the door opened and shut close, he heard the man's steps faded away towards the other direction._

_Letting out the breath he was holding, he wiped the sweat that beaded on hid__ his forehead and walk towards the door. He was glad that the man didn't lock it._

* * *

_Mad was an understatement, Merida was furious. How dare that man to gag her. After abducting her and demanding money from her parents he had the guts to gag her. It was already five days since she was in this room and she was getting sick of it. _

_She was itching to get up and do all the things she normally did in DunBroch. She missed her home, her parents and her pony Angus. Silently sniffing, she looked at the small circular window in the room. She wanted to get back home._

_Hearing a crashing sound at the door, she was surprised to see a boy around her age. He had an auburn hair and large green eyes and he was there lying in the ground liked he tripped on his own foot. _

_Raising her eyebrows, he carefully stood up and gave her a crooked smile. Suddenly his eyes went wide and he started to pull a small knife on his belt._

_"Um, here let me help you," he said as he moved towards her. He then proceeded to cut the rope around her wrist._

_He winced as he saw how purple her wrist was. Moving to her other one, he freed it as well._

_Merida only watched him as he work carefully at her bindings. She was relieved that even though he seemed to be clumsy he at least didn't cut her wrist open. As both of her wrists were free, she started to tug at her gag._

_"Thank you," she muttered as she finally removed the cloth around her head, her voice dry and a little bit hoarse._

_"Oh, yeah, you're welcome," he answered awkwardly, as he began to shift from his left and right foot._

_"How did you get in here?" Merida asked him. He was becoming odd every second._

_Hiccup then bit his lips. How was he going to say to this girl that he planned to run away but he got lost so he was finally in here?_

_"Uh, well I thought you might want to, uh, escape from here, before asking me that," he answered back. He didn't had the guts to admit to this girl that his stupid plan got him in here._

_The girl nodded back and started to stand up. She was walking towards the door when she turned back to him._

_"You can lead the way. I don't really know how to get out of this ship," Merida said as she looked at the boy. He then seemed to pale a little bit._

_She then started to have a bad feeling. Didn't this boy knew the way?_

_Letting out a nervous laugh, Hiccup shrugged his shoulder."Well, I kind of get lost and then I just find myself in here."_

_Groaning, Merida looked at him straight in the eyes. He was waiting for her to say that he was useless and anything along that line when she surprised him._

_"Oh well, I can't really blame you. Let us think of a way to get out of here," she said as she walked back and sat on the bed. She then gulped down the remaining water in her glass and proceeded to rub her aching wrists._

_Letting out the biggest smile he could muster, Hiccup started to think of a way to get out in there. He would never disappoint the first person who didn't look down at him._

* * *

_Merida just sat down there and thought of a way to get out. Her brain was not functioning right and she cannot really thought of anything useful._

_Looking at the boy across, her she noticed that he was grinning like a mad man and his eyes glazed over like he was in his own world. Shrugging, she just sat there. Maybe this guy's parent would notice that he disappeared and then they would search for him and they would saw them in here and she could be free. Then she would write her parents a letter and they would just fetch her._

_Sounds easy, but it was highly impossible to happen. Looking again at the odd boy, he seemed to snap out of his daze and he seemed excited._

_"I had an idea and this one is fool proof." He said as he walked towards her. Nodding her head to show that she was listening, he began telling her his fool proof plan._

_"So this is how it's going to work. We are going to dress you up like a Viking and we will get out of here." _

_Merida just stared hard at him and he stared back. He couldn't be serious right?_

_"And how is that going to work?" she asked him. She was really losing hope at him now. Maybe they can stick to her plan to just run away but that was risky and she didn't want to get this boy in her mess and lose her only chance to escape. Aside from that she cannot really run. Her legs were shaking and she felt ill._

_"Easy, you will wear my clothes and then we will make a dummy that looked like you." He then proceeds to grab his sack and pull one of his long sleeved white shirts, that could cover her bruised wrists, fur vest and trousers._

_A small smile crept into Merida's face. This boy was not as hopeless as she thinks he was. Grabbing the clothes from him, she was about to pull her dress over her head when she realized that he was blushing. Blushing brightly herself, she dusted her dress and cleared her throat._

_"Go in that corner and never turn around until I tell you." She said as she waited for him to go in the corner. Seeing that he never had the intention to peek at her, she pulled her dress over her head and hastily put on his clothes. It's a tight fit but it will do for now._

_"I'm done." She called at him. He was still beat red and she rolled her eyes at him._

* * *

_He then started in the second part of his plan, which was to make a dummy that can resemble her in away. They both started to work at their dummy and after a couple of minutes they manage to make one. They just stuff Merida's dress with pillows and drape a thin blanket on it._

_"Um, there is something I need to tell you." Hiccup said as he began to be nervous again. Merida just raised her eyebrows at him._

_"This one wouldn't really work, you know." he said as he looked at the dummy. It didn't really resemble her in anyway._

_"Then why did we make it?" she asked him. She was getting frustrated with this guy. One minute he was all sure in what they were doing then he would act like this._

_Seeing that he was annoying the red head Hiccup sighed."Did you trust me?" he finally asked._

_"What?"_

_"I said did you trust me?" _

_Merida then looked at him. Did she trust him? "Yes." She whispered._

_Then she smiled. She really trusted him, she realized that he was really helping her as much as he could. He could actually leave her in here alone but he didn't. He was trying to save her and she didn't even know him. So why couldn't she trust him?_

_"Yes, I trust you." She said a lot clearer then she smiled at him._

_Hiccup didn't know what to say. No one in his whole life told him that they trusted him, people in his village will trust dragon first before they entrusted their lives to him, and this girl with wild curly red hair did. He was sure that she genuinely trusted him and for the second time that day he felt his mouth curve into a big grin._

_"Okay. Then let me cut that thick curly red hair of yours."_

* * *

_Getting her to agree about cutting her hair was an easy job. Well, it's pretty obvious. Their dummy would look a lot like her if it had her fiery curls. So, she just let him did what he needed to do and after some minutes he already cut her hair and stuff it at their dummy. If you were looking from the door it will appear that she wad only lying on her side and facing the wall._

_"Well, didn't we do a fine job?" Hiccup asked the princess._

_"Yeah, it looks like I'm just facing the wall. You're a genius!" she replied as she flashed him a big smile. Her hair only touched the back of her neck now and it become a lot curlier than it was a little while ago._

_She was sure her mother would be furius, but she was sure that she would understand why she did it._

_Grinning at her as well, they both heard a man's voice. Looking at each other on the eye, Hiccup grabs her hand and his sack and pulled her towards the exit. _

_"Okay, if he saw us just act like your sick and leave everything to me ok?" he whispered as he started to walk slowly like everything is normal._

_Copying him, Merida told herself to relax and followed him. As they were about to turn a corner, they heard loud footsteps and a man singing an off tuned song._

_"Hey, you two brats!" the blond called them._

_He narrowed his eyes towards the two kids. The red head suspiciously resembled the princess. He silently chuckled. Did this princess really think that he was that dumb? That a haircut and a change of clothes would trick him?_

_As the two kids turned around, his suspiciousness increases. With that freckles and blue eyes, he was sure that kid was the princess. He decided to humor both of them in trying to trick him._

_"So, you two runts, what are you doing in here?" he asked as he raised his bushy brow._

_Merida looked at Hiccup. Her eyes were wide and she was mildly panicking. She was sure that the man knew it was her and he was only playing with them._

_Hiccup stared straight into the man's dull grey eyes. He would never let the first person in this whole wide world who believed in him down and if he could save this girl he could finally prove to himself that he could do a single right thing in his life. So he let his instinct go and did one of the things he was good at._

_"Uh, you can see my friend and I got lost," he said as he looked at the man, willing his voice to be loud and clear._

_"You got lost? Very funny my dear, but it seemed to me that you snuck in here," the older man said at the boy. He crossed his arms across his chest and tapped his right foot at the wooden floor._

_"So, tell me the truth, why are you here in our ship?" the man added as he raise his voice._

_"Fine, fine," answered Hiccup. He then took a deep breath and ran his hand into his disheveled hair._

_"We really snuck in here but we didn't steal anything."_

_The man snorted and pointed at the sack that he was carrying. "Then what is inside that, little Viking?"_

_Then and idea popped into Hiccup's mind. He was a little Viking after all._

_"You said it yourself, we are a little Viking." He gesture towards himself and Merida. Merida raised her brow at him and he shrugged his shoulder while flashing her a quick comforting smile._

_"You know how degrading it is for a Viking to be like us. We are short, skinny and well we are not your stereotyped Viking material." Sighing, he opened his sack and he reached for some strange looking jewelries and stones._

_"So, we planned to sneak inside this ship to make a private business with a potion maker or maybe a charmer. You know, to get some potion or charm to be stronger and more Viking like than we are currently now." He whispered into a soft voice. _

_He then shook his head and let out a bitter laugh. "And look at us. We only manage to let ourselves lost in this ship."_

_The man instantly pitied the young skinny boy. It was true, the Vikings had a reputation of being big and strong even women in this village were larger or taller than him. So to be a runt like this two was almost a curse._

_Seeing that the man was buying his story, Hiccup mentally patted himself on the back. He only needed to say one thing and the two of them were off the hook._

_Putting back his strange stone collection and her mother's corded bracelet, he looked again at the man who was looking at him with pity._

_"We are currently walking around this ship for some minutes." Hiccup started again. _

_"We are about to ask the girl who is in that room the way outside but she seemed to be asleep." He added as he nonchalantly point at the partly opened door._

_The man raised his eyebrows and looked at the two in shock. The boy said there was a little girl in the room. He quickly walk towards the door and looked inside, and there is the princess who is peacefully sleeping on her side facing the wall._

_The man let out a laugh and chided himself for being paranoid. The red head boy simply resembled the princess. He was nothing but a cursed little Viking like the other one._

_"Ah, okay, I believe your story. Come on I am going to show you the way outside." The blond man said as he walked ahead the two kids._

_Merida let out the breath that she was holding. She was unable to say anything because she feared the man would recognize her voice. She couldn't even believe that the boy's plan would work. Looking at him, she mouthed a silent thank you._

* * *

_The blond man showed them the way outside and told them to never sneak into the ship again. They both nodded their head and waited till the man came back inside._

_Merida let out a laugh as the man was out of sight._

_"Oh Gods! I couldn't believe your plan will really work as smoothly as that," she said as she beamed at him._

_Hiccup blushed and rubbed the spot behind his neck. "It's nothing."_

_"No it's not. It's amazing! Who could think something like that? The only thing that came up from my mind is run as fast as we can but yours, it is really fool proof," she praised him then she threw her head back and laughed again._

_"He even believes your story. Well did you really go in there to trade some potions and charms? I'm not sure if you just make it up or not but if you did make it up that was really realistic!"_

_Hiccup smiled and gave her a crooked smile. He felt elated. This girl was praising him more than the total number of praises he received in his whole life._

_"The idea comes in my mind when he called me a little Viking. Oh, let's get out of here before he figured out that the girl he saw in there is only a dummy," he said as he held her hand and pulled her as carefully as he could towards the forest._

* * *

_The walk towards the forest takes a lot longer than he expected. They needed to move a little bit slowly because Merida didn't really have a chance to stretch her legs when she was imprisoned in the ship. Finding a little cove where no one can possibly find them. They both sat in the rock to rest._

_Hiccup was observing the birds which were flying in the sky when Merida cleared her throat._

_"So, uh, thank you again for saving me," she said as she threw one pebble in the lake nearby._

_"Huh? It's alright," he said as he turned his head to look at her. She seemed to be tired._

_Merida then let out a laugh and looked at him with twinkling eyes."I just realized that I don't know your name. What kind of friends we are? We didn't even introduce ourselves."_

_Hiccup felt his throat closed up and his heart stop. She just called them friends. He never really had a friend before. Well, he had the other kids in the village but he never really acknowledged them as a friend. They are more of an acquaintance or a bully._

_Merida noticed that he wasn't speaking and he was looking at her oddly. He just save her life it didn't mean that he would also like to be her friend._

_"Is it alright to you that we are friends? You seemed to not like the idea," she said as she looked at him worriedly._

_Hiccup then shook his head. "I never had a real friend before but it didn't mean that I don't like to be your friend. I'm Hiccup by the way."_

_Giving him a smile Merida grinned at him."Merida, I am Merida."_

_Snapping his fingers, Hiccup retrieved his mother's bracelet from his sack. It's one of his mother's last things that he had._

_Glancing at Merida in the corner of his eyes, he made a decision._

_"Uh, Merida, since you are my first real friend, maybe you can have this." He said as he presented the corded bracelet to her. _

_Merida delicately handled the bracelet. It's really nothing to look at. It iwas only a corded rope with colorful beads in the end but she can say that there was something more to it._

_"That belongs to my mom. I never really had a chance to meet her." Hiccup said as he watched Merida played with the beads. _

_Staring right into her clear blue eyes, he gave her a small smile._

_"I think she will be happy that I gave it to the person who treated me like the way I hope she will treat me if she is still alive."_

* * *

**Present**

Merida was reading Hiccup's letter for the third time when Lucia, one of her maids, entered her room while she carried a basket for her dirty clothes.

"Good morning your majesty." She greeted the princess as she start to collect her laundry.

Merida groaned and glared at Lucia. "How many times do I have to say that you can only call me like that if I had some guest?"

Lucia bit her lip and looked at the princess. She still slipped some formal greetings when she was around her. Well, what kind of princess told her maids to call her by her name anyway? She just shrugged. She knew that if she apologizes the red head will only make a large issue about it.

Merida looked at her and carefully set down Hiccup's letter.

"Where did you get the bow and the quiver? Did someone give it to you or Tania?" she asked as she watched the brunette turn around to face her.

Lucia craned her head to the side and looked confuse at the princess. "I found the bow and the quiver below your window sill. We thought that it is already yours."

Merida closed her eyes and massaged her forehead. It seemed that Hiccup snuck into her room and leaved his gifts to her. He didn't even give it to her personally.

Getting up, she grabbed her cloak and slung her new quiver in her hips. She had a best friend to track down and she had an idea where he might be now.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**So what do you think guys, is this good or bad? Please leave a review and tell me what is in your minds.**

**Again thanks to all of you who read, follow, favorite and review my fic. **

**One more thing, I really love answering reviews so to those guest reviewers can you please put an initial or something that I can use to differ you from one another.**

**To the first guest reviewer: I'm happy that you thought this is interesting. I'm on the process of finding a beta. Thanks for your advice.**

**To the guest reviewer who likes smiley: In my opinion every kind of love story is cliché on its own way so I totally agree with you. I'm also glad that you love how I make Merida's bow and quiver. I personally love spiral designs so I design her bow to be like that and I think that it will fit her. She struck me to be a type of person who didn't want fancy things and the quiver's design just popped in my head.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Dragon and his Rider

**Disclaimer: I own How to Train Your Dragon and Brave in my craziest and wildest dreams.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Lostblueheart16. She is my first sort of friend in here. Hello girl, this is the third chapter you are asking me.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Dragon and his Rider**

There was one place Merida had an idea where Hiccup might be. Years ago when Hiccup still used to visit her, he always come in DunBroch by a boat. Technically he rode his dragon on his way here, but he always left Toothless in an island a mile or two away from the mainland and arrived in the dock by an old boat. So, maybe there was a chance that he might be still there.

Running towards the stable as fast as she can, Merida was already thinking of what she would do with Hiccup if she saw him. They were best friends for more than a decade, thirteen years to be exact but there were still times that she cannot read or understand him at all. This one was a good example. She couldn't really understand why he had a month to make her a bow, one that she didn't really request him to make, but he didn't have a second to spare to see her or gave it to her personally.

Shaking her head, she entered Angus stall and hastily put on the horse's saddle and reins. Climbing up quickly at the animal, she gently patted and coaxed it to run as fast as he can.

"Come on Angus, I need you to run as fast as you can for me." she said as she leaned down toward the horse and reached for his reins.

Angus neighed and raised his front leg in response. Laughing, Merida smoothed down the Clydesdale's black mane.

"Let's go Angus. We have a Viking to track down."

* * *

The ride towards the dock was a short one, with Angus galloping around like a half mad horse and Merida urging him on, they made it there in couple of minutes.

Hopping down from Angus' back, she gave him some carrots that she quickly grabbed from the stable and patted him in the head. She then turn around and walked down towards the dock, hoping that she had made it in time.

Merida wad searching for Hiccup or his boat when an old man approached her.

"Good morning, your highness," an old and thin fisher man greeted her. He was carrying a pail full of fish on his right hand and a fishing rod on the other one.

Merida gave a polite nod to the old man. She hated it when her people called her like that, but she knew that arguing with them was pointless. So she just let it go.

"It's a good day for fishing. Are you in here to fish? Well it seems you didn't bring anything. I can lend you my fishing rod. It's really nothing to look at but you can at least catch a fish with this," the old man said he sat his pail of fish down. He then removed his straw hat and clutched it on front of him.

Merida let out a small smile. Did she really look like she's here to fish?

"Oh no, I'm not going to go fish today. I'm actually looking for a guy," she said as she looked around, trying to spot Hiccup's boat.

"A guy?" the man asked with a teasing lilt in his voice.

Merida frowned and she shook her head frantically. That was also one thing that annoyed her. She didn't mean it like that and Hiccup was only a friend, nothing more. Were girls forbidden to have a guy friend?

"It's not like that. I'm looking for a friend of mine," she defended herself as she pushed back her hair away from her face.

"Oh, you might saw him. Did you see anyone with auburn hair and green eyes?" she added as she continued to look around.

The old man gave a hearty laugh at the princess's expression. He then mumbled something that suspiciously sounds like 'Oh, young love.' that the princess ignored.

"He definitely sounds to be a charming young man to me but alas, I didn't find anyone in here expect from you and I," the old man answered, he then gestured around the empty dock.

"I've been here for almost four hours and I didn't saw anyone going in here."

Merida felt her face fell, she mutter a goodbye to the fisherman and climbed up on Angus. It looked like Hiccup already left.

* * *

After knowing that Hiccup was not in the dock like she expected. She let Angus walked her down toward the forest and she sticked to her original plan this morning.

Merida was deep in thought. She was more hurt than annoyed by Hiccup. If she had her say on it, it looked like Hiccup was avoiding seeing her. Sighing, she looked down at her bow and trace her name.

The letters were still constant and they were never late or anything like that, but Hiccup didn't visit her anymore. Actually, he stopped visiting her four years ago.

Biting down at her lip, she knew that he had his own reasons. She had an idea that he became busy even before he became the Chief of Berk. And it's not like DunBroch was only an hour ride from Berk. It takes five days by boat in a good weather and almost a whole day if you where riding a dragon.

But leaving a gift and not giving it personally to her? She was sure that he was avoiding her.

But maybe he's just busy and he couldn't spare another minute or two to give it to her.

She then frowned at the idea. He already wasted almost three days from going here in DunBroch. As if a couple of minutes to stop by and said hello will hardly make any difference.

Hearing the rustling sound of the river, she realized that they were already deep inside the forest. Grabbing her new bow, she looked around for a target to burn out her frustration. If she didn't shot anything now she would lose her mind.

She was surveying the forest for any challenging target when a glint of metal was caught by the corner of her eyes. She was about to dismiss it when the glint move its angle. Narrowing her eyes, she turned around to inspect the annoying gleam and imagine her surprise when she saw him.

Hiccup was casually leaning in a tree and eating an apple. He was looking at the river and he seemed to not realize that she was there.

Grinning like mad woman, she carefully climbed down Angus. She avoided making any noise than can distract him. Getting one of her arrows, she notched it up in her new bow. It's time to test if her new bow works well or not.

Pulling the string as far as she could, she let the arrow fly and pierced the still air. Hiccup wouldn't know what hit him.

* * *

He was already hungry and he didn't have a clue where Toothless was. After getting in the kingdom and dropping his gift for Merida, they fly towards the forest to rest. Yawning he stretched his arms over his head, he was still exhausted and hungry.

He looked around again for Toothless. Sighing, he shook his head maybe Toothless just wandered off to catch some fish. He was hoping that he wouldn't do anything to get them both in trouble.

Shaking his head, he realized that it was the first time that he brought Toothless in DunBroch. Well, he always rode him when he was going in here but he left him in an inhabited island mile away from here to avoid any trouble. Only the royal family knew about the dragons and no one, even Merida, had a chance to meet Toothless which was fine with him.

Getting his sack and rummaging for anything edible, he found a day old apple. Leaning on one of the trees that line up the forest, he was sure that Merida already got his gift.

Chuckling and taking a bit from his apple, he was sure that she was tracking him down now. He was certain that she will be angry with him and if she found him, he didn't know what the red head will do to him. Maybe she will hit him in the head and scold him. Smiling to himself, he thought that she might do something more drastic than that. She's Merida after all.

His train of thoughts was then interrupted when he heard a sound of an arrow hitting a tree. Looking down he saw the lower left of his trousers where pierced by an arrow. An arrow that suspiciously looked familiar. Raising his head he looked up to see an approaching glaring red haired princess.

He nervously gulped and flinched when he saw her expression. He was in deep trouble now. He must go back in Berk when he had his time and not linger around.

"Uh, Happy birthday Merida," he mumbled as he clumsily bent down and tugged at the arrow. He was avoiding looking at her eyes.

"Yeah, happy birthday indeed," she said as she finally reached his spot. She put her hands in her hips and looked down at Hiccup. He seemed to look a little different than what she remembered. He now sported two little braids at the back of his head which surprisingly suited him.

Hiccup was still pulling at the arrow with his left hand as his right still held his apple. He forgot how strong Merida was. The arrow didn't like to be plucked out and it was still deeply embedded in the tree behind him. After giving it a final tug it finally let go. Standing back straighter he looked at her.

She was glaring hard at him and if looks can kill he was sure he was already dead. Giving her a crooked smile he handed her the arrow.

"Nice shot," he commented as he watched her take the arrow from his hand. Merida glared at him and hitted him hard with the said arrow.

"Ouch!" he yelped as he covered his arms as Merida rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I am already planning to shot an inch away from your ears but I might accidentally kill you so I shot down there," she said as she still observed him with narrowed eyes while putting the arrow in her quiver. She had to tilt her head a little bit to look at him in the eyes. She couldn't believe that he was this tall now.

"Okay, alright, I'm sorry Merida. I really plan to give my gift to you but I then thought it's not a good idea so I don't," Hiccup explained himself. He didn't want her to be angry with him.

Merida just rolled her eyes at him and snatched the apple he was holding. Taking a bit in it, she raised her right brow signaling him to continue.

Hiccup shrugged his shoulder. He could at least stand this version of Merida.

"I don't go-"

"Neigh!"

Hiccup was interrupted as a huge black horse started to run towards them. By the looks of it the horse was scared and panicking. Looking at Merida, she seemed to be surprised too.

"Calm down Angus, what's wrong?"She said as she held the panicking Clydesdale's rein. The horse only whined and moved at her back.

Gazing back at the direction where her horse come from she saw a black animal. It had scales like a reptile and it also had a wing.

"Toothless." She whispered as she handed Angus' reins and her bow and quiver to Hiccup like she had been hypnotized.

She then walked toward the dragon with amazement and awe. It's her first time to see Toothless. Well, she heard a lot of story about this brave and strong dragon but she never seen and met him on person.

Toothless was looking oddly at her and he tilted his head at his side. His eyes were wide and playful. His tongue was even lolling outside of his mouth.

Seeing that the dragon was calm, Merida grinned at it and slowly approached it.

"Hello Toothless," she said almost breathlessly.

She could hear her ears ringing but it was not from fear. It's actually from pure excitement at seeing the dragon. She clutched the apple that she still holding in her chest.

Toothless crooned when he heard the princess muttered his name. He watched as she slowly put her hand in his head.

Sensing that the dragon was fine with her treatment she gentle scratched the top of his head and laughed out loud when he move his head like he was pointing where he want her to scratch.

Meanwhile, Hiccup was watching the two with a smile on his face. He was about to scold Toothless for scarring Merida's horse when she suddenly handed him her weapons and Angus' reins. He was even more surprised when she walked toward Toothless and petted him like what she is doing right now. He kind of expecting her to scream in surprise or attack Toothless but she didn't.

"Oh, you had green eyes like Hiccup," Merida said as she looked straight at the dragon eyes. She then looked at Hiccup who was still standing there and holding her things.

Moving her gaze back at the dragon, she remembered she was still holding the apple and tentatively offered it to him.

"Do you eat an apple?" Merida asked the dragon as she smoothed down its scale.

Hiccups snorted and shook his head as he walked towards the two.

"He likes fish but he didn't-"

Then again, Hiccup was interrupted as Merida let out a surprised squeal. Toothless already ate the apple that she was offering to him.

"Eat fruits or vegetable," he finished his line as he glare at Toothless but Toothless was not paying him any attention.

The dragon was looking with pure adoration at the princess. He even opened his flaps at his back and opened and closed it, much to Merida's amusement.

"Oh look at him Hiccup isn't he adorable?" Merida said as she giggled at the dragon's antic.

"Yeah, he is sooo adorable." Hiccup answered sarcastically as he rolled his eyes at the two. He then handed Merida her belongings and the horse's reins.

"Why are you being sarcastic? Afraid that Toothless will like me more than you?" Merida teased him as she slung her quiver at her hips.

"Nah, I don't need to worry about that we already bonded." Hiccup said as he looked down at Merida who's tying Angus's rein in the tree.

Merida playfully raised her eyebrows at him."Ah, I missed the day when you are not as confident as that," she said.

Hiccup blushed brightly and cleared his throat. Merida laughed and sat down at a rock beside the tree.

"Ah, that's the boy I'm talking about." She added as she forced herself to make a serious face but failed miserably.

Hiccup also chuckled and smiled crookedly at her.

"So? I'm forgiven?" He asked as he sat down beside the red haired princess.

"You're off the hook by now," she answered as she looked sideways at him. Hiccup gave her a large grin and a relieved smile.

As the two began to talk to each other, the dragon was thinking with itself. He liked the fire haired woman, she looked strong and brave but she didn't hurt him, she was not even afraid of him and her eyes were pretty they are the same color of the sky.

So even though he didn't really eat apples like Hiccup said, he still ate it. Hearing the word bonded, he had an idea to tell this girl that he liked her and to make an excuse to finally lose the apple. It's making him squeamish and slightly ill.

Padding slowly toward where they were, Toothless sat down beside the archer and looked at her with wide eyes while tilting his head.

Then suddenly some rumbling sounds came from the dragon's stomach. Slowly, a lump travel from his stomach into his throat. He then dumped a slimly, saliva and gastric juices soaked remains of an apple into Merida's fine dark blue dress.

Merida was caught off guard by the dragon. All she knew was she was talking to Hiccup then the dragon dumped a disgusting half digested apple at her. She felt her stomach turned at the sight and smell.

"Oh you are so unfair!" Hiccup burst out as he looked at Toothless and then the half digested fruit.

Merida looked at him with puzzled expression as she handled the apple. It is squishy and extremely slimy. The juices were already dripping into her hands to her dress.

"What are you talking about?" she questioned Hiccup, she was about to throw the slimy apple away when the dragon rumbled.

Looking back at Toothless, he nodded his head towards the apple and gulped. Merida nervously looked at the fruit then to Hiccup who just shrugged his shoulder and muttered something like 'he make eat a raw fished that was half digested and covered in slim like that.'

Looking back again at the apple she slowly brought it close to her face and held her breath then she take a small bite. She instantly gulped it down and breathed with her mouth for a couple of seconds.

Toothless gave her a gummy smile and nudge her head with his. He then move away from them and towards the river, he was hungry again.

Sensing that the dragon is not angry anymore and nowhere in sight, she discreetly threw the remains of the apple in her back as far as she could.

"That's disgusting," she said as she wiped her hand in her dress. She already had a large vomit like stain on it so it wouldn't matter.

"You're lucky, he made me eat a raw fish and that's way more repulsive." He said as she watched Merida.

"I couldn't even believe it. He warms toward you faster than anyone else, including myself," he continued as he looked at the direction the dragon went.

"It didn't harm that I knew how to treat him," she answered. She then stood up and looked down at the dark stain in her clothes. She smelt like vomit and sour apples.

"I mean, I never even saw him to be that playful with Astrid," he said as he reached for his sack and get a piece of cloth that he tossed to Merida.

The princess caught it and then wiped out the slim with the cloth.

"So, how are things at Berk?" she asked.

"Well, it's all the same. Training the kids with their dragons, making sure the village will not be burn down and helping everyone that asks for help," he answered.

Merida smiled and threw the cloth back at him

"You're much better in your letters. I mean, when are you and Astrid going to get married?" she asked as her smile turned into an excited one.

"Well, maybe next year or two. I'm not sure," he replied.

"I didn't get you Hiccup. Astrid and you are together for what? Seven years? Eight years? Why don't you two just get married?" Merida questioned him.

"You know that I don't want to get married before you and it's not like I didn't have an intention to marry Astrid. I do but not now," he explained as he looked at her eyes.

"Ugh, you are an idiot. You're a one lucky guy. Look at Astrid, she is the perfect Viking. She is strong, beautiful and of course she loves you. If I were you I already married her first chance I got." Merida said as she furrowed her brows.

"And if I were you I already choose a husband so my best friend can now marry his fiancée," he shot back playfully.

Merida glared at him as she tugged at her curly hair.

"Can you hear yourself Hiccup? They are all beyond terrible! If you are on my position you couldn't stand them at all or anyone of them and you not marrying Astrid is not my fault, you made that decision alone," she told him with wide eyes and a horrified expression.

Hiccup ignored her last comment. "I'm sure they are not as bad as you said. You're just extremely picky."

"Nah, I'm not exaggerating things. They are all horrible. Either they are self-centered or they are disgusting," she said seriously.

"Now, I'm sure you are exaggerating," he said as he looked at her with raised brows and a smirk.

"I'm serious," she answered.

"They are all like 'I'm so strong I can kill bears bare hand' or 'I'm so wealthy I can buy the whole universe for you if you want' and that is not even the worst part," she said as she imitated some of her suitors' line. She then sighed and shivered as she remembered the worst part of all.

"So what's the worst part?" Hiccup asked as he leaned closer. This was the first time that Merida told him something about her suitors and he would not miss this opportunity.

"Ugh, this is embarrassing," she said as she frowned. She usually avoided this topic because it always annoyed her and ruined her good mood.

"It's the poetry."

Hiccup raised his eyebrow.

"They are all awful," she started as she started to run her hands in her hair.

"They always compare my hair into a wild fire and my eyes to ice or something far unspeakable," she added as she gestured at her hair and eyes.

Hiccup shook his head and smiled a little bit. That was predictable and that was how most guys do their poetry.

"Well most guys did that. It's not that bad," he reassured.

"'Your hair is red, your eyes are blue, if I tell you I love you will you love me too?' Don't you think it's not more than awful?" she asked out of frustration. Her cheek started to turn into a bright shade of red, she never meant to say that out loud.

Meanwhile, Hiccup was laughing and clutching his sides.

"Did I really heard it right?" Hiccup asked between gasps. His eyes were blurring with tears as he laughed.

Merida kicked him in his left foot and glared at him.

"It's not funny when you are the one being described. That was the biggest insult I ever heard!" she almost shrieked as she sat down beside Hiccup. She then looked up at the trees.

"I'm now glad that I'm not in your position." Hiccup said, he was slightly guilty for laughing at Merida. Well, he thought it was kind of funny and dumb.

Merida looked at him in the corner of her eyes.

"Think about what they will say if I were you," he added as he stood up and looked at her.

"Looked at you princess you had an eyes like a grass, a hair with the color of twigs and your also kind of scrawny. My' don't you look like a tree," he continued as he made his voice deeper. Merida was rolling her eyes again at him but she was giving him a small smile.

"You're as bad as them," she said as she also got up. She then dusted her dress and got her bow.

Hiccup shrugged and said playfully, "I know but I know you love me."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**So this is the third chapter. Is this good or bad? Please leave me a review and tell me what is in your mind.**

** I still want to remind all of you that they are not in loved with each other, yet. There are just best friends for now and they will fall for each other a long way from here maybe ten chapters or up I'm not sure.**

**Again, thanks to all of you who read, favorite, follow and review FS. I'm so happy. I didn't expect my little fic to garner this kind of attention.**

**On with the Guest Reviewers!**

**Anna: I'm so happy that you love my story.**

**Guest: I'm glad that you love how they met. I'm happy that others like it too.**

**Noctus Fury: Did I really say that I love your review? LOL. Well, if I'm not in love with them before I'm totally in love now. :-)**

**I'm flattered that you actually considered befriending me, too bad you didn't have an account. Did you know I'm actually wishing that you already made an account know so I could pester you? XD. My sister even called you crazy, she didn't mean it in a bad way, after she read your review and she said we might get along well, she said we almost sound like each other.**

**I'm really happy that you loooove last chapter and my crazy ideas. I'm like yes! He/she likes it. Sorry I'm not sure if you are female or not. Well you sound like a girl for me but I'm not sure. But then I kind of feel bad that I dedicated a chapter full of errors to you. :P**

**By the way Merida is 9 and Hiccup is 10 when they met. They are 22 and 23 now. **

**LOL, you are receiving a special treatment among all of my reviewers don't you think they would be jealous of you now. Hahaha XD.**

**KrazyKratts: Hello darling, I'm glad that you think this is an amazing story. I kind of feel bad to turn down your offer for being my beta but I really need someone who can be committed to this and your parents won't let you made an account. By the way, thank you for your offer.**

**Okay guys, see you in the next chapter! **


	5. Chapter 5: The Dragon and His Rider II

**Disclaimer: I can only own How to Train Your Dragon and Brave if I buy both Disney and DreamWorks, a thing that will never happen.**

**I was inspired to write this chapter after I watched a Sunday TV Show in our country that featured a cosplayer who looked almost exactly like Hiccup. I never intended to write a part two but I kind of feel that I owe this to all of you for making you wait until the last chapter to bring Hiccup and Toothless in. This is more of a filler and also a little shorter than what I usually do.**

* * *

**Chapter Four: The Dragon and His Rider Part Two**

"I know but I know you love me."

Merida arched her brow in that as Hiccup gave her a crooked smile. There were times that she was still surprised when Hiccup displayed such confidence. Well, she was used to his constant awkwardness and clumsiness.

"Well, it means that even though I messed up a lot it is still fine and you wouldn't kill me," he said as he shook his head.

The princess then rolled her eyes and swatted him with her bow. Hiccup stepped back to avoid being hit by the said weapon.

"Hey! Be careful with that. It took me a whole month to make that," he said as he gave her a playful look.

The red head then crossed her arms on front of her as she regarded her best friend. "You know, I never even told you to make me a bow or to make one as complicated like this one, she said as she looked at the weapon with intricate pattern and absent mindedly trailed her finger into one of the twist.

Hiccup also looked at the bow a small smile worming its way into his face.

"If you are the one who was reading your letters you would also made one to shut you up," he answered as his smile turned into a smirk.

Merida then glared at him. "I don't do that," she said as she spoke each word with stress. Well, to be honest she did but not all the time like he said. She then walked at the side of her horse, which butted her playfully on the head, and play idly with his mane.

This was Hiccup's time to roll his eyes at her. "Yes you do. You're like, Hiccup I snapped my drawstring again, Hiccup I can't shot with my bow as flawless as I did before," he said as he imitated her voice.

"And the worse of all, is no matter how many times I already told you to get a new one, you just wouldn't do it because of your dramatic flair," he added. He then observed her to see her huffing and slightly annoyed at him.

The red head stopped playing with her horse as she looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"First of all my voice didn't sound like that. I also didn't speak like that and I'm not the dramatic one. If you forget it is you not me," she answered matter of factly as she ignore his comment about her complaints.

"Fine, then I'm the dramatic one. I forget that you are the sentimental one in here," he said as his hand made random gestures.

"You need everything to have a meaning. You cannot accept a bow for just being a bow. It needed to have a deeper meaning for you before you can accept it. That is what you are like for almost everything," he continued as a crease formed into his brows.

He then sighed, maybe that was also one of his best friend's problem why she couldn't choose any man that she would marry. It was not because they were dumb and a bunch of self centered men like she said, she just wanted -no- needed someone with a deeper meaning for her.

Sensing that Hiccup was lost in his thoughts, she asked what was in her mind. "What is wrong with being sentimental Hiccup?"

Hiccup shook his head. "Nothing Mer," he lied. There were a lot of problem with being one but he didn't have the confidence to tell her and ruined her mood. It was her birthday after all.

Honestly, there were nothing bad in being sentimental about things but if you were a future ruler being attached was not the best thing to do. It could affect the way you act and decide. It would damper your decision and put everything in jeopardy.

Recognizing that there was something wrong with his tone, she just dropped the topic. "Oh, thank you by the way. For the bow I mean," she said softly and hesitantly, as she peered at him under her lashes.

Hiccup caught the change of her tone and mentally scolded himself. He didn't want to upset her. "Just be careful with that. The way you're handling it I'm sure it will break it into pieces in no time," the viking chief added with a playful tone in his voice and then everything was back to normal.

"I know how to handle a weapon. Thank you very much," she said mockingly at Hiccup as she grabbed one of the arrows and notched it up in a blinding speed. She then let it free and it flew just a couple of inches above the Viking's head.

"Do you want to kill me or something!?" he asked as he grabbed his hair and glared at the princess.

Merida gave him a hearty laugh as she shook her head. Pushing some curls away from her face she walked on front of him and looked straight into his forest hue eyes.

"If I want to kill you, I already done it a long time ago idiot," she answered as she pointed at his chest with her index finger.

Hiccup held her finger as he bent his head. Their faces were only a couple of inches away from each other.

"Be thankful that you are a woman and my best friend. If not I'm not sure what will I do to you," he said as his eyes bore into her for a couple of second.

Merida lost herself into the pair of greens as she realized how close they were. Taking a step back, she turned around to fight the blush that crept into her face.

"Oh, what will you do? Make Toothless burn me down into ashes?" she asked, while fighting the slight tremble in her voice. He was right, she was still a woman as he was a man and the small distance that they shared briefly was uncomfortable to say at least.

Hiccup who didn't knew the inner turmoil of his friend laughed at what she said. "As if that is a choice, Toothless is already smitten with you. He didn't even bond with anyone aside from me and now you."

The princess then smiled at that. She would admit that even though the dragon made her ate a disgusting apple, she was still fond of him. Pushing aside what happened earlier, she then turned around to look at Hiccup.

"I guess," she answered as she looked at the path where the dragon went. She then saw the dragon walking back towards them. When it saw that she was looking at him, Toothless padded over her and gently bumped her side with his head.

"Hi there buddy," the princess said as she laughed and scratched the dragon's head. She looked at Hiccup to saw him rolling his eyes at his dragon, which completely ignored him again.

Merida laughed and patted the dragon in the head. "Now, now, we didn't want Hiccup to be jealous of me. He might never let us see each other again," she told the dragon as she looked at his eyes, a shade lighter than his owner.

Toothless turned and narrowed his eyes at Hiccup as he padded towards him, he didn't like that idea. As he reached him he butted the man a lot harder in the side causing the Viking to lose his balance and tumbled down. He then licked Hiccup's face until he was satisfied that it was drenched enough with his drool.

"Ugh, Toothless, stop!" he said as he tried to push the dragon away from him. Merida giggled as the two wrestled each other.

Hiccup heard her and he glared at the curly red head, causing the princess to laugh more. "You are so cute together," she commented as Toothless finally finished licking Hiccup and laughed at himself.

"Both of you are the worst best friends ever," he said as he sat down and wiped the dragon's saliva at his face with his arms.

Merida walked towards him still snickering. She offered him her hand to help him get up. Pulling him up they both almost stumbled over. They both laughed and shook their heads.

"Hey Hiccup," she started as she looked at the dragon, which seems to be pleased with itself, then to the clear sky that was obscured by the large trees.

"What does it feel like to ride a dragon?" she asked as she looked back at him. Her eyes were sparkling and a dreamy look was etched in her face. She was craving to feel the clouds under her fingers and experience flying for the first time.

Hiccup could clearly saw the excitement in her eyes. He then looked at Toothless who perked his head at the idea and was already pulling his saddle towards them. Shaking his head he knew he really didn't have a choice.

Walking back towards his stuffs he grabbed his helmet. "Fine, but wear this," he said as he tossed his helmet at her.

Merida frowned at him."You know that my hair wouldn't fit in it," she said as she looked at the helmet. She doubted that she could even breathe inside of it.

Hiccup gave her a serious look."If you didn't want to wear it then we are not going. You know that anyone who can catch a glimpse of your hair will know that it is you. Just forced your hair inside it," he said as he started to strap the saddle at his dragon.

"How do you know that my hair will fit in this?" she asked as she twisted her hair together with one hand while she held the helmet with her other one.

"Your mother managed to fit in a wimple. I'm sure it will also fit in there," he answered as he walked towards her. She then wrinkled her nose at the memory. She was also forced to wear the most uncomfortable dress that day and the event that happened afterwards were things she didn't want to remember.

"Here let me help you," he said as finished strapping the saddle. He then held the helmet from her, as she twisted her curly hair again with both of her hands and held it at her back. Hiccup put on the helmet to her head and like what he said it was a perfect fit.

Merida pursed her lips and frowned under the metal. "I hate it when you are right," she said as she adjusted the helmet a little bit.

Hiccup just shook his head and smile. "And when did I do something wrong?"

* * *

After saying good bye to Angus and buckling up. The two of them were already at the back of the dragon.

Merida was buzzing from excitement and nerves. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest. Lightly wounding her arms around Hiccup's waist, she waited for the dragon to take off.

"Are you alright?" Hiccup asked her. He could feel her trembling and he didn't know if it was from fear or excitement.

"Yes. I'm just excited," she answered in a cheery tone. She couldn't believe that her birthday could turn into this.

"Okay, hold on tight," he said as Toothless shot up from the sky.

Merida yelped in surprised but she relaxed as they continue to fly up. She could feel herself grinning. Looking at her back, she saw the forest turning smaller and smaller as they went up. The huge trees looked like sticks and Angus became only a small black dot as they continue to travel up.

As they passed up the clouds, the only thing she could saw below her was the lush color of green of thd forest. Reaching her hand of in the clouds, she was surprised to see her hand wet.

"I never knew that clouds are made of water," she said amazed. "I always thought they are as soft as cottons," she remarked to herself.

Hiccup laughed as he turned his head to look at her. She looked ridiculous wearing his helmet. "I also thought of that before." He said as he looked ahead of him.

Toothless continue to fly as Hiccup steered him around. Merida looked at awe as she saw her village and their castle. She never knew that the scene could be this breath taking. Leaning her helmet covered head to Hiccup's back, she watched everything they passed with amazement and wide eyes. Taking as much as she could like it was the last time.

"You can remove the helmet when we are far from the village,"Hiccup said.

"Mmmhh?" she asked as she tilted her head up to looked at him.

He then chuckled and shrugged his shoulder. "You look silly in that, that's all," he answered as he steered Toothless to move away from the kingdom.

Merida sat straighter and hit him at the back of his head. "You really have a very good humor," she said sarcastically as she removed the helmet and carelessly put it on Hiccup's head.

She then faked a gasped and clapped her hands together. ''Oh, look at you Hiccup you looked so dashing and handsome! The helmet can really help a lot," she shot back at him.

The Viking rolled his eyes, "The pleasure is all mine, milady," he answered with heavy sarcasm.

Her laughter then filled the cloudy sky. Leaning her head back at him and encircling her arms in his torso, she watched a flocked of birds flew together below them. There was only one thought running in her mind. This was the best birthday she ever had.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**So guys, this is the fourth chapter. Is this good or bad? Please tell me what is in your mind. You can also drop me some questions if you want.**

**Again, I want to send my gratitude to all of you who read, follow, favorite and review this. I never imagine that I can have this kind of support from all of you.**

**Now, to the guest reviewers,**

**Kathlyn Hease: Thank you. You're the first person to tell me that. ****J**

**Turtles are boss: Haha, thank you very much.**

**Okay guys, see you in the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6: Doubts

**Disclaimer: Fine, fine, for the one hundredth time, I don't own How to Train Your Dragon and Brave. Ugh, happy now?**

* * *

**Chapter Five: Doubts**

"Come on bud, we have to come back to Berk," Hiccup said as he coaxed Toothless to go.

Hiccup didn't know how he found himself in this situation. Looking warily at Toothless, who hid in a hole after he heard that they needed to come back home, he already felt a headache coming his way.

The Night Fury only moaned like a child and pushed himself deeper in the hole he was in. It was clear that he didn't want to come back yet.

Laughing, Merida patted him in the head. She can't deny that she was also sad to see the dragon and Hiccup go but they needed to. They were not kids anymore and they all had responsibilities they needed to take care off.

"Hey Toothless, don't worry we will see each other again," she promised the dragon as she smoothed down its scale on its head. Truthfully, she didn't know when but she was sure they were going to crossed paths again.

The Viking shook his head. He could clearly saw how much the dragon wanted to spend slmore time in DinBroch. Looking at his other best friend he could also saw her carefully veiled reluctance for them to go.

Sighing, he looked straight at the dragon's eye. "We will come back next month so stop whining and let's go."

Toothless ears perked up at the idea and he looked at Hiccup who was standing behind the princess. He then came out of the little hole that he pushed himself in.

The princess on the other hand whirled around to look at him with surprise and confusion.

"Really?" she asked after a few second.

Hiccup gave her one of his crooked grin and shrugged his shoulder. It's the only way he could think of to make the dragon cooperate with him.

Squealing, one of the things the fierce princess rarely did, she hugged the dragon in his head.

"Oh, Toothless! I couldn't wait! You're going back next month!" she said as she looked at the dragon. Her eyes full of mirth and excitement.

"Next time, we are going in one of the loch up in the North! The views there are breathe taking and I can't wait to see them up in the sky," she continued on as the dragon watched her as if he was hanging to every word that she was saying.

Laughing, Hiccup also watched as Merida continued to drown on about what they would do when they come back. It's rare to saw her with this childish vigor. Chuckling, he decided to keep his mouth shut as he remembered how much she complained when her mom did this to her. Smiling to himself, he thought that they were much alike than she would like to admit.

"Thank you, Hiccup!" she said as she hugged him like she did with Toothless.

Clearing his throat, he smiled to himself when Merida seemed to realized what she was doing. He was taken aback when a faint blush graced her cheeks. He suddenly realized that his best friend wad not a girl anymore but a lady and a beautiful one in that.

"I'm sorry for that, It's just I didn't expect you to come back here after a month with winter approaching," the princess said as she pushed her hair away from her face.

At the mention of winter, Hiccup winced internally. He forgot that winter was already a few weeks away. Smiling sheepishly he touched the back of his neck. "Well, we are. I mean all we have to do is stock at Berk a lot faster than we use to do. Winter is not really much of a problem since we have dragons. You know fire and all."

Biting her lip, Merida looked at Hiccup. She knew what he was trying to do and as much as she liked it she couldn't let him pushed himself harder to fulfill his promise.

"Hiccup, you know its fine with me if you didn't come back next month. I wouldn't really mind," the red head said seriously.

"I know what you're worried about but please don't be. It's always freezing up in Berk so I'm immune to it and remember we have dragons," he said as he smiled sincerely at her.

The red head sighed. "Okay, fine, you have dragons with fire breathe and all but I'm holding you for that," she said as she removed her horse's rein from the tree. She knew that arguing with her best friend was pointless. He was as hard headed as her and that was saying something.

She was about to climb at the back of her horse when she stopped and suddenly ran in front of Hiccup. Standing on her tip toes she hesitated for a second before she pressed a light kiss on his cheeks.

"Thanks for coming on my birthday and for the bow," she added with a shy smile. She wanted to hit herself in the head. Why was she blushing?

Getting back to her horse a little hurried than necessary, she gave Hiccup a small wave and a big grin.

"Okay, see you next month!" she shouted as she her horse darted to go back in the castle.

Hiccup watched her go until they disappeared in his line of sight. Touching his cheeks gingerly, he felt himself blushed. It's really fast but he remembered the way her lips pressed into his cheeks and the puff of her sweet breath on it.

Eyes turning suddenly wide in realization, he banged his head on his palm. How could he have those thought about his best friend? God, he already had a fiancée for Thor's sake. Convincing himself that he only had that thought because he was a hot blooded young man he pushed the ugly idea in the deepest part of his mind. He then turned back to look at the mopping dragon.

"Come on bud, let's go home."

* * *

As soon as they reached Berk, Toothless went straight to the dock to eat fish leaving Hiccup to go back at his home on his own.

Climbing all the way up, he was stopped a few times by some people asking his help and his advices. Putting aside his fatigue, he dealt with all of it with the experience he gained for the past three years.

He smiled, being chief was not that hard at all. After years of doing the same thing over and over again, he could finally help everyone even with his one eye closed. Sure, there were times he needed a hand to do some task, but he was confident that he improved a lot than how he was from the start.

Putting his hands on his knee, he wheezed a little as he looked at his house. The climbed up tired him. He was exhausted and hungry.

"Ugh, I'm beat." Hiccup said as he opened the door. All he really wanted to do now was to snuggle deeply in his favorite fur blanket and sleep for hours.

As he opened the door, he was greeted with an appetizing smell coming from the kitchen. Hearing his stomach grumbling he chuckled and head where the smell was coming from. He was stopped on his tracks when he heard his mother talking with Astrid.

"Astrid, why didn't you go to DunBroch with Hiccup?" Valka asked as she looked at the younger woman. Setting down the spoon that she used to taste the soup they were cooking.

Astrid smiled a little and shook her head. "They have four years to catch up. I don't want to intervene besides it maybe a little awkward," she said as she looked at the vegetable she was peeling.

"Awkward?" the older woman ask while raising one of her eyebrows.

Sighing, Astrid leaned in her seat and looked at the ceiling.

"As much as I hate to admit it, I'm a little jealous to the princess."

Seeing the confused expression on the other woman, Astrid continued. "You see how much Hiccup is attached to her. Seeing him smiling like an idiot because of her letters unnerves me a little. Imagine his face when they meet after four years."

Setting down the knife that she was holding, Astrid gave out a little sad smile."Truthfully, sometimes I get this feeling that Hiccup can love her more than he can love me if he was given a chance."

Valka gasped at what the younger Viking said and moved at her side.

Crouching at the side of the blonde she pushed her hair out of her face. "Don't be ridiculous, you know Hiccup loves you. They are just friends since they were a kid."

"I don't even want to be jealous. It's just a nagging feeling I always had in me. Aside, Merida is also a great friend of mine. I know she wouldn't do anything," Astrid explained as she looked at the blue eyes that belonged to Hiccup's mother.

Hearing the clanking of the pot, Valka got up and rushed to open the lid of the simmering soup. Turning again at the younger woman she gave her a reassuring smile.

"You and Hiccup lasted for this long, don't worry."

Astrid just gave her a small smile. Standing up, she was about to go back inside to grab something when she saw Hiccup.

"Oh Hiccup! You're already back!" the shield maiden said as she smiled brightly at him.

Hiccup decided to act like he didn't hear any of their conversation and gave her one of his grins. He would deal with it later. Right now all he wanted to do wadbfilled up his stomach and rest his eyes for a bit.

"Yeah, and I'm starving. So what's on the menu, ladies?" he asked as he hugged his mom and then chastely kissed Astrid on her lips.

"It's your favorite. Come on, help me to set the table and where going to eat,"his mother answered as he started to ladle out soup for them.

* * *

**DunBroch**

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Merida yelled in the forest as she and Angus moved back to the castle.

"I can't believe it Angus they are going back next month!" she said as she patted her horse. Laughing to herself, the red head closed her eyes and replayed what Hiccup told her. They were going back next month.

Smiling, she leaned down on Angus as she encouraged him to race back as fast as his four hoofs can. Feeling the late morning breeze in her hair she relished the memory of flying for the first time. She could hardly wait.

* * *

After reaching the stable and putting Angus back in the stall, she left the stable boy to tend the Clydesdale. She would do it personally but after catching a glimpse of her reflection in the pail of water she was about to gave to Angus, she remembered how much of an ungodly sight she was and she knew that her mother would not be pleased.

Running back inside the castle, she skillfully avoided everyone. She didn't need them asking her if she rolled down in a hill or berate her for her appearance. She already knew how bad she looked. The red head then frowned, no wonder why Hiccup was making fun of her this morning.

The princess was getting back inside the castle using one of the back doors when she bumped up with someone. Not bothering to look up she muttered a short excuse and continue on her tracks towards one of the back castle's back door.

The person that she bumped with called her but she didn't stop. She sighed, it was clear that he didn't knew she was the princess and actually mistaken her to be one of the servants. She was sure that he was one of her stupid suitors that decided to pay a visit to her birthday.

Picking up her pace, she felt him ran after her and pulled at her arm hard. She gasped as she felt her body twist.

"You will talk to me if I talk to you, get it?" the man that pulled her said in a deep gruff voice.

He was assessing her from head to toe while thinking of things he could do to her because of her disrespect but when he saw that she was wearing a necklace with the royal family crest, he let go of her hand and took a step back while carefully hiding his astonishment.

He was surprised. He didn't expect that she was the princess he was supposed to lure. Looking back at her again, he could said that she was not a princess material at all. Her hair was a big mess of bright curly red bush and her blue dress had odd stains in it. She was also carrying a bow and she smelt like morning breeze, forest and oddly, sour apples. The red head resembled more of a huntress than a princess if anyone would ask him.

Merida stood straighter and gave him an icy glare. She was restraining herself from punching him. Who did he thought he was? No one in her life had ever manhandled her like he did.

"I get to talk to whom I want. Now if you can excuse me," she said as she looked at him coldly. He was clearly not from here from the slight difference in his accent. He must be from the Lowlands.

"Please excuse my manners. I tend to act like that when ignored," the man said in suspiciously calm voice. He then shook his head. "I mean no harm," he added as he gave her a smile that she thought meant to be comforting.

The red head arched her eyebrow. Did it finally sink into his thick skull that she was the princess? She almost let out an unlady like laugh at his face. She always enjoyed it when they awkwardly and pathetically try to apologize to her.

"We just came in here and I'm just really tired. I never intended to be rude," he explained as he run his fingers through his messy bronze hair.

The red head scoffed. She didn't miss the way he was using his charms at her and she mentally gag. Sure, he was attractive but she didn't care much for appearance. If she did, she was already fussing about how bad she looked in front of someone as handsome as him.

"And I'm even forced by my father to be one of the suitors of your princess," he added in a dejected tone as his hazel eyes looked straight in to her's.

Merida only nodded her head and said a brief goodbye and walked away. So, he didn't know that she was the princess after all. But why the sudden change in tone and attitude?

Looking again at the man in the corner of her eyes, she saw him walking at the opposite direction. She needed to keep an eye with this one. There was something odd about him that didn't suit her right.

* * *

A**uthor's Note:**

**Haha, hello guys is this good or bad? Please leave me a review and tell me what is in your mind.**

**Again, thank you very much to all of you who continue to read, follow, favorite and review this. Your support always made my day. **

**Okay to the guess reviewers!**

**Avatar Baru: Your English is not that bad. Haha, I understand it so I think it's good. I'm really flattered at what you said. I also hope that it will be amazing. Again, thanks for your wonderful review!**

**Noctus Fury: Hello man that finally solved the mystery! You're a guy after all but seriously you do sound like a girl. Haha, kidding. XP**

**About the Astrid thing I'm not sure. Maybe I'll do kill her or maybe I'll - (insert an evil laugh here). Haha, it's a big secret. I may tell you but I don't want to spoil the story to others. I would really spill the beans to you if you want but I didn't have any mean to contact you so too bad. **

**Thank you for pointing that out, I alter the summary a little so, yeah we are clear as crystal. My Hiccup has a reason why 'he stupidly not propose to Astrid' yet.**

**Again, thanks for the review.**

**Faith: Oh, I'm really sorry if I made you wait more than a week and almost a month in that. I'm really touched at what you said. Haha, you are not the only one who wished Astrid to die, so don't worry. The real Merriccup will need more time to happen but I promise the wait will worth it.**

**So, see you guys in the next update!**

**P.S. There is something that has been bugging me for almost two months. Is it only me or there is really something odd and fishy going on between Astrid and Eret on HTTYD 2? Please guys tell me I'm not seeing things! It's really disturbing me especially with the Stormfly thing and all.**


End file.
